10mm pistol (Fallout 3)
(sim version) (alloy steel) (Sonora Cruz's) |footer = The pre-War version of the N99 found in Operation: Anchorage. }} The 10mm pistol, also known as the N99 10mm pistol, is a small gun in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The pistol uses 10mm ammunition, commonly found in Washington, D.C. and the surrounding wasteland. It is similar to the Colt 6520, which is more common on the West Coast. It is also the first actual gun available in the game, and can be found in many other places around the game world. This weapon can be used to repair the silenced 10mm pistol and Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistol. The 10mm pistol is almost always a superior choice to its counterpart, the Chinese pistol. It has a faster, more predictable fire rate, much greater accuracy, and better damage. It is also a generally more common find. Durability The 10mm pistol can fire a total of about 556 rounds, the equivalent of 47 reloads, from full condition before breaking, an amount roughly half of what the Chinese pistol can fire. Variants * Silenced 10mm pistol - While not unique, the silenced 10mm pistol is a suppressed version of this weapon. Although weaker, it does not give away its user's position when fired while sneaking. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which has been re-skinned to appear newer and less worn. It also differs in health, with a whopping 999,150 hit points, essentially preventing the gun from ever degrading. This weapon is not normally accessible outside of the simulation. * Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistol - carried by Enclave High Commander Augustus Autumn, the Colonel's 10mm pistol is nearly twice as powerful as the regular version. * Butch's 10mm pistol - a unique pistol used by Butch DeLoria when acting as a companion. * Sonora Cruz's 10mm pistol - a unique pistol found on Sonora Cruz. It deals a whopping 100 damage, but Sonora always flees from enemies and never uses her pistol. * 10mm alloy steel pistol - another version of the weapon that was cut from the Operation Anchorage add-on, it differs from the standard 10mm pistol in appearance only, using the same new skin as the sim only version. Comparison Locations * This is the first real gun available in-game, as Amata offers one to the Lone Wanderer at the beginning of the quest Escape!, who can then choose to accept it or tell her to keep it. The pistol is also in perfect condition, and will be useful to low level player characters. It belongs to her father, whom she stole it from. * It is found in large quantities throughout the Capital Wasteland, as low and medium level raiders and wastelanders often use the weapon. * It can be found in many random safes throughout the wasteland, mostly easy locked ones. * Amata will carry one into the wastes if the player chooses to drive everyone out of Vault 101, after the quest Trouble on the Homefront. * Officers Wilkins, Wolfe, Richards, O'Brian, Taylor, and Gomez all carry the 10mm pistol. * Four in Rivet City's bridge tower armory * Alphonse Almodovar will carry one during the quest, Trouble on the Homefront. * Millicent Wellington will use a 10mm pistol to kill her husband Edgar Wellington II if shown the love letter. * Bannon, Birch, Colin Moriarty, the ghoul scientist, Greta, Jason Proud, Jessica, Joe Porter, Machete, Nathaniel Vargas, Pappy, Initiate Pek, Sonora Cruz, Ted Strayer, Weston Lesko and Winthrop all use the 10mm pistol. * One is found inside the abandoned house in Grayditch, next door to the Brandice's house. * Two can be found in the National Guard depot's armory. Sounds Gallery FO3 items concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development FO3 10mm Pistol.JPG|Concept art. Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons de:10-mm-Pistole (Fallout 3) es:Pistola de 10 mm (Fallout 3) fi:10mm pistol (Fallout 3) fr:Pistolet 10mm (Fallout 3) pl:N99 10mm (Fallout 3) ru:10-мм пистолет (Fallout 3) uk:10-мм пістолет (Fallout 3)